Change
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Gwen (OC) is thinking back on her life. How much had changed in her life. And it's all thanks to Hinata and Neji. FLUFF


Naruto

Spoiled Rotten

Neji x Gwen

My life changed when I met Neji and Hinata.

I was always alone. My parents treated me like I was an adult. Never like a child. I was to grow up fast and be ready for the day I wold take over. It was going to be years of training. Tenth birthday was the last year.

But then, I met a girl and a boy. We played just that one day. And it changed me. I wanted to be someone else. Not what my parents wanted. I wanted to be free. Have MY own life.

And after that, I was given that chance. A spirit came to me. It offered to give me power. Chakra.

And with that, I became a ninja.

My parents disowned me. But I didn't care. I trained at a special school for girls. Where I met more friends.

Then I came to the hidden leaf. Where I watched my two friends fight. Seeing Hinata lose, I saw something different in Neji's eyes.

As I went down and helped her, I stared at him. He saw the look I was giving him. Disappointment.

And with the rest of the event, things changed. The death of the hokage. But worse, came the betrayal of Sasuke Uchiha.

Me and my friends stayed to help recover him, because Tara, she cared for him.

But it was too late. Choji and Neji were both in such bad shape. It was a miracle they were still alive.

And leading up to the present, nearly three years later, I was with Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee on a mission.

"This is GREAT!" guy sensai said.

"Were finally here. We can rest before going to the place where we need that mission." Tenten said.

A place where all these festivals took place.

It was all beautiful. I couldn't help but smile.

"Gwen! Let's go train!" Lee said.

"No. Lee. We are going to have fun!" Guy said.

"You can train in the games that are around and still have fun." I told them.

They did their thing leaving me, Tenten and Neji.

"That's going to be a while." Tenten said.

"How about food." I said.

Neji nodded. "Over there." He pointed to a ramen shop.

It wasn't like the one back at home, but it's the closest thing we have.

"This food is good." Tenten said.

Neji agreed.

Lee and Guy were running all over the place.

"Man. They are going to tire themselves out."

"They might. But it's fun seeing them all happy." I smiled.

Neji cleared his throat.

"Right." Tenten said.

"I better go and see to them." I said excusing myself.

I made my way over to where they were at.

They were playing a fishing game this time.

"No!" Lee waited too late and lost.

"Lee. You need to have patience. That's the key to catching a fish." I told him.

"Thanks, Gwen! You really are the best." Lee said.

"Yes! I'm so proud of you!" Guy began to cry.

"Sensai. It's nothing. Thank Hinata and Neji. I wouldn't be here without them." I said.

He dried his tears. "I know. BUT, I'm so happy you picked MY team to be on!" He said.

I smiled. "Yes." I said. "I picked you and team 10. And It's one of the best choices I've ever made." I told him.

"I caught it!" Lee said.

I was laughing as Lee ran around all happy like.

"Come now, we have a big day tomorrow." Tenten said coming over.

"But-"

"She's right Lee. We need our rest for tomorrow. We'll get up early and train then.' Guy said.

I laughed as he and Lee did their thing were they are like proud of each other in a cheesy movie.

Tenten took them to the Inn for resting.

"Care to play a few more games?" Neji suddenly asked me.

"I mean, sure. If your okay with it?" I asked.

Neji smiled. "Anything for you, Gwen." He said.

We walked around and played more of the games. Even Neji played a few games.

We had a great time. It was like we were just two normal people hanging out.

A couple. I blush at the thought. Neji and I are friends. Nothing would change that.

"Gwen?" Neji said.

I shake my head smiling. "I'm fine. Tired maybe. Thank you for today Neji. It was fun."

"I have to find some way to spoil you. I know your parents never really...did all this. So, I figured help you live some life of the world. Like Hinata did." He said.

I smiled. "You are the best Neji."

"Well, after the reunion we had at the exam, I better fix my act. And nearly dying caused you pain. I want to let you know, nothing is going to change my feelings for you." He said.

I froze for a moment at his words then smiled. "And my feelings won't change for you." I said back.

Nothing will ever change.

But then, as we finished up our mission, Garra was in trouble. And Naruto's return.

Still. Nothing will change my mind, on how much I love you Neji.

The End


End file.
